In fraganti
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: One-shot. Un paseo al bosque de bambú hace que venga un recuerdo de la niñez al joven ninja. Efectivamente había acertado al pensar que Pucca reaccionaria de manera diferente a cuando eran niños. Basado en el corto "In The Bamboo Fields".


**Disclaimer:** Pucca no me pertenece, pero esta historia **si. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

* * *

.

 **.**

 _In Fraganti_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

El joven ninja de coletas se encontraba completamente sumergido en medio de su meditación. El delicioso viento sopló, meciendo sus oscuros cabellos. Abrió lentamente sus expresivos ojos, detallando el tranquilo y silencioso panorama.

Inevitablemente se extrañó que Pucca no se hubiera reportado durante el transcurso de ese día. No es que ya fuera de noche, o algo por el estilo, pero… ya hasta la empezaba a extrañar.

Se ruborizó leventemente y sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Se puso de pie y contempló nuevamente el lugar, detallando cada planta, cada rama de bambú, la neblina, cada pequeño animal que se trasladaba… Definitivamente, su lugar favorito para meditar era el techo de su hogar.

Dio un par de movimientos y un hábil salto, llegando al suelo.

Optó por dar un paseo en medio del bosque, rezando internamente de no encontrarse con el patético intento de su enemigo. Realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con alguna de sus estúpidas venganzas. Bufó.

Emprendió una tranquila y relajada caminata.

A medida que más se adentraba en aquel bosque, los recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente y no pudo evitar rememorar el acontecimiento que ocurrió años atrás, cuando siendo apenas ambos, unos inocentes niños; encontró a Pucca dándose un baño en medio de aquel lugar.

Tragó saliva al recordar el reverendo golpe que recibió por parte de ella, el ojo le había quedado tan morado que tardó varias semanas en que volviera a su color normal.

No pudo evitar imaginarse esa situación si se aplicara a hoy en día, con la diferencia de edad que ambos presentaban. Se encontró debatiéndose internamente si Pucca reaccionaria de igual manera que aquella vez…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza al caer en cuenta del rumbo que había tomado sus pensamientos.

¿En serio estaba pensando en algo así? ¿Acaso se le había ocurrido tan descabellada idea?

De acuerdo, su personalidad siempre tímida y reservada le impedía con creces y a grandes horrores el poder pensar libremente sobre ese tipo de cosas con la naturalidad que requería y debía ser, y vaya que ya debería de estar más que acostumbrado, por decirlo así; de igual manera su relación con Pucca había avanzado tanto, incluyendo en el ámbito sexual, durante los últimos meses, que abochornarse ya era absurdo y fuera de lugar.

Pero siempre seria Garu, y la vergüenza siempre lo invadiría cuando Abyo soltaba alguna que otra broma de doble sentido o referente al acontecimiento en la farmacia, o de un simple comentario general sin hacer ninguna referencia a él; incluso se sentía avergonzado de él mismo de solo imaginarse algo subido de tono entre Pucca y él.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose idiota.

¡Se suponía que eran novios!

De acuerdo, sentirse avergonzado por pensar así, de su novia, siendo ambos mayores de edad y con una vida sexualmente activa, admitía que era absurdo y ridículo.

Suspiró y siguió andando a paso calmado. Agradecía al menos que el relajante bosque colaborara en sosegar sus emociones.

Bien, aunque sea en la actualidad y luego de todo lo vivido con ella, estaba casi seguro que su reacción seria completamente distinta… O eso quería creer.

De pronto su agudo sentido auditivo empezó a escuchar un sonido fuera de lugar. Frunció el ceño y acercó la mano a su espada.

Avanzó a hurtadillas y con sigilo, para que el causante de dicho ruido no se percatase de su presencia.

El sonido, por alguna extraña razón, se le comenzó a ser sospechosamente familiar.

La neblina empezó a volverse más espesa, dificultándole ver claramente.

Cada vez se acercaba más…

Distinguió ciertos movimientos de una silueta negra, sin lograr descifrar algo en específico.

Desenfundó velozmente su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque, una vez que quedó frente (en un espacio prudencial) al lugar donde provenían dichos sonidos.

…

Pucca se encontraba cómodamente metida dentro de su tina, frotando su bello y desnudo cuerpo con una delicadeza y sensualidad que lo enloqueció.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y los latidos de su corazón retumbaron fuertemente contra sus oídos, a la vez que su rostro adquiría un tono granate.

¿En qué momento el universo había conspirado para que sus pensamientos se volvieran una realidad? Empezó a temer que Pucca tuviera la capacidad de leer sus pensamientos.

La joven de cabellos azabaches volteó su rostro lentamente hacia él, observándolo por encima de su hombro.

El ninja esperó un duro objeto impactarse contra él, pero este nunca llegó…

Pucca le sonrió de lado, dándose la vuelta en su sitio, quedando frente a él y enseñándole su pecho.

Pecho que ya no tenía ningún atisbo de niña… Sintió como la calentura y la excitación comenzaban a hacer estragos en su mente, y como se imaginaba varios escenarios sugerentes que los implicaban a él y a ella en esa tina.

La chica tanteó el agua a su lado y con su dedo hizo un gesto indicándole que ser acercara.

Garu soltó la espada, arrojándola a un lado; comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, mientras que se deshacía de su camisa.

Era una invitación de lo más tentadora que no iba a desaprovechar…

Efectivamente había acertado al pensar que Pucca reaccionaria de manera diferente a cuando eran niños.

.

.

—Ching, recuérdame de nuevo porque estamos adentrándonos a este bosque —se quejó el artista marcial, rodando los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije Abyo, hace unos días vine con Pucca y vi unas flores de lo más hermosas —respondió la chica, haciendo caso omiso a las réplicas de él, y tratando de visualizar las mencionadas flores.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Realmente me hiciste venir a este lugar solo para eso? Bien podría estar haciendo algo más importante como entrenar ¡hi… —más su intento de rasgarse la camisa fue interrumpido y dejado a medio camino; cuando ambos escucharon un profundo gemido que los dejó estáticos.

—¿Qué… fue… eso? —preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

El moreno que se quedó con las manos apretando su camisa (sin rasgar) y con expresión desencajada por la estupefacción, respondió:

—Eso… se oyó como una especie de… de… de gemido… —terminó de hablar y otro alarido más suave hizo eco en el lugar.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se sonrojaron levemente.

—Sera mejor irnos —sugirió la joven de las trenzas, intentando regresar.

—¡Oh no! Yo no me quedaré con la curiosidad de saber quiénes fueron los depravados que lo hicieron a la intemperie —terminó de decir el chico y emprendió una rápida trotada hacia el lugar donde provenían los dichosos sonidos.

—¡Abyo espera! —más inevitablemente, ella fue tras él; ya que aunque se lo negara a sí misma, la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro y deseaba saber también quiénes eran los protagonistas de tan pecaminoso acto.

Más ambos se arrepintieron de inmediato, cuando al llegar al respectivo lugar y dejando que la neblina se disipara, quedando a escasos metros, se toparon con la escena que sus ojos jamás desearon ver.

Y todo paso muy rápido.

La parejita pillada en tal bochornosa situación y en tan sugerente posición, voltearon rápidamente hacia sus inesperados (e indeseados) visitantes. Con la clara vergüenza y contrariedad reflejada en sus rostros. En especial en la del ninja.

Todo se sumió en silencio. Casi se podía tocar la tensión.

Ching, al lograr superar su shock inicial de haber descubierto a sus amigos en tal circunstancia, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y alejó la vista de ellos.

—¡Disculpen la interrupción, ya nos íbamos! —exclamó rápidamente tomando el brazo de su novio e intentando alejarlo de allí.

Muy por el contrario, Abyo aún seguía con una expresión desencajada por la sorpresa y contrariedad. Pudo haber esperado encontrarse a cualquier otra persona en el mundo excepto a ellos.

Ching simplemente lo arrastró de allí.

Pucca y Garu solo pudieron voltear a verse entre ellos.

.

.

—Garu, no sabía que eras del tipo exhibicionista… —comentó el artista marcial, alzando una ceja divertido, cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo las inmensas ganas de echarse a reír.

Ya había superado la inmensa impresión y el shock que le había causado el haber descubierto a su mejor amigo in fraganti. No desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para molestarlo por el resto de su vida.

El joven de las coletas gruñó fastidiado y extremadamente avergonzado. Apretó el puño, conteniéndose e intentando regular el sonrojo de su rostro.

A veces pensaba que siempre tenía el infortunio de que el moreno estuviera destinado a enterarse de sus asuntos más vergonzosos para molestarle continuamente. Paso con lo de la farmacia y ahora esto. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, o como muchos lo denominaban _"por la pasión…"_

Bufó, ignorando por completo el parloteo del otro, como deseaba en esos momentos que Pucca saliera de la cocina y le aventara un golpe que lo hiciera volar lo más lejos posible de su visión.

FIN.

* * *

 **NA:** Lo se, creanme que yo tambien odio tener que colocar ese aviso anti-plagio todo odioso, pero el trauma es grande :'v Aqui estoy, aprovchando que tengo un medio respiro de la universidad xd Espero que haya sido de sus agrado. :)


End file.
